


Complicated

by Murf1307



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Rule 63, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jeanne Valjean is <em>not</em> in a relationship with the Sheriff's son Michael, despite all appearances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

Jeanne dreads going to her sister’s house this summer.  She fucking  _dreads_ it.

Because her sister lives in the tiniest, most backwoods town, and Jeanne doesn’t fit their narrow-minded definitions of how a girl should act.  Jeanne dresses too much  like a streetwalker, according to the local fuckwits in the beauty shop; Jeanne drinks with the boys; Jeanne is obviously corrupting the sheriff’s son Michael.

The only thing about it that isn’t true is that last one.

Jeanne dreads going to see her sister, because there’s something a lot more complicated than that going on.

And she fucked it up.

But she goes anyway, and the first night, she throws rocks at a window.

Michelle almost punches her for coming around again.

“I’m sorry!” Jeanne has to resort to screaming, and Michelle starts crying, especially when Jeanne does.

“I missed you,” Jeanne eventually mumbles, pulling Michelle close.  ”I’m sorry.  I fucked up, and I ruined it, and you’d be right to kick me to the curb.”

Michelle laughs through her tears.  ”That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

“It shouldn’t be.  Now, come on, I want to see you.”

Michelle’s smile is like a fucking sunbeam, Jeanne thinks, and she swears on her life and the month she spent in juvie that she’s going to do her damnedest not to fuck this up again.

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn’t clear, Michelle is closeted, and only out to Jeanne. Also, to any of my trans* readers: if I fucked this up, please call me out on it — I’ve never written a thing with a major trans* character before, and I tried not to fuck up, but if I did something gross, I want to know so I can fix it.


End file.
